Confieso
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: IchiRuki/One-Shot/Spoiler FANGIRLEADO del episodio 361/Porque ahora que estaban frente a frente el uno al otro, se daban cuenta claramente que, estando lejos de quien querían, aprendieron a querer estar al lado del otro.


_-¡Hola, queridos IchiRukis! Bueno, esta ocasión traigo OTRO Spoiler de Bleach, más bien del anime, pero ahora del episodio 361 ¡El regreso de nuestra amada Rukia! [:3] Les juro que casi lloro, aunque el capi estuvo algo corto, pero ¡Me vale madres! Soy feliz porque le regresaron los poderes a Ichigo y por fin terminaron de pelear ¡Que importa si Bleach termina en anime! ¡Tite no nos defraudará con el IchiRuki! [TT^TT] *lágrimas de felicidad estilo anime*_

_Hikari: De hecho, se especula que Bleach no se cancela, sólo que dejara de pasarse por TV Tokio para irse a otra televisora [ ] Todo por el cejotas de Rock Lee [¬¬]_

_-Ya sé [¬¬] Nunca pensé odiarlo de esta manera, maldito cejas de azotador…Pero bueno ¡He aquí el Spoiler! Inspirado en una canción bastante cursi y bien nueva, tanto que hasta va a pegar [XD] (Sarcasmo MODE ON)_

_Hikari: O sea la canción "Confieso" de OV7 u Onda Vaselina, como se les acomode mejor._

_-¡Les juro que cuando la escuché casi lloro porque dije entre mi" esta mugre canción es tan IchiRuki! Tanto que luego lueguito le pregunté a mi hermana, quien la estaba escuchando en el cel, quien la cantaba. Ni idea de que era OV7, no sé si en verdad esta rola sea del nuevo disco que sacaron o ya sea viejita ¡Pero me encanta y la recomiendo!_

_Hikari: Bueno, esperamos que les guste el Spoiler, es como tipo One-Shot. Lamentamos si tiene algunos errores y si los diálogos no son los mismos exactamente que los del episodio, pero Nee-san no quería volver a verlo por weba (Y porque se lo prohibí para que no le fuera a dar un infarto de la emoción)_

_-Lo sé, ¡Maldita! [¬¬] Ok, pues sin más ¡A leer se ha dicho!_

_**CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: "Confieso" de OV7**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Bleach ® no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es sólo mera coincidencia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CONFIESO QUE REGRESÉ POR TI<strong>

Ella se fue el día más triste del mundo, luego de que el día anterior hubiese sido el mejor de sus vidas-existencias, teniendo que forzarse a sí misma, durante casi más de un año, a vivir sin quien amaba a cada segundo. Siempre caminando en el frío, ahora no era la excepción; su helado corazón que alguna vez estuvo cálido, ahora volvía a congelarse. Sólo para volver a aprender a volar, tuvo que saltar a aquel vacío.

**..*..**

_-No pongas esa cara… - le dijo sonriendo, pero ocultando su tristeza, mientras le daba unas palmadas al abdomen del aquel chico de cabellos naranjas – Aun si no me puedes ver, yo estaré observándote._

_-No digas tonterías – dijo él mientras posaba una mano detrás de su nuca para rascarse la pena que tal vez le causó ese comentario – Que eso no me hace feliz… ¡Y quien dice que estoy triste!_

_Calló rotundamente al ver como su pequeña Shinigami empezaba a desvanecerse, como sus delicadas extremidades se evaporaban de su visión y sus mechones azabaches cubrían su cara disgustada. Su mirada se ensombreció, mientras el tiempo seguía pasando y ella desaparecía de manera tortuosa frente a él._

_-Dales a todos un saludo de mi parte… - fue lo único sensato que pudieron pronunciar sus labios – Adiós, Rukia…_

_Ella no quería irse, sus ojos lo decían claramente, su suspiro pesado y lleno de desolación lo dijo sin palabras. Una bocanada de aire quedó en ese pequeño espacio frente a su cuerpo, probablemente también algunas palabras que ella no alcanzó a pronunciar o él a escuchar, pero para Ichigo, ella ya no estaba, ya no la podía ver. Era demasiado tarde._

_-Gracias…_

**..*..**

Y ahora que había aprendido más de lo que ya sabía, ahora que era una teniente de su escuadra, una mujer hecha y derecha, logró encontrar una manera de volver, una que había funcionado tras días y noches de haber pensado en Ichigo, aquel muchacho de cabello naranja y ceño pero de inmenso corazón que le cambió su mundo y, quizá, la Sociedad de Almas entera.

Nunca lo había visto llorar, y ahora el verlo le destrozaba el alma, lo único que quería ahora era correr hacia él, abrazarlo y decirle al oído que dejara de llorar, porque ella estaba ahí desde siempre, como se lo había prometido. Confesarle todo de una vez, gritar lo que ya era claro y demostrarle aquello de lo que se dio cuenta durante esos largos 17 meses: que nunca había dejado de amarlo, a él, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo sintió una enorme punzada, quería lanzarse al bastardo de Ginjo por haberle quitado lo que con tanto empeño había conseguido. Sin sus poderes no podría volver a ser el mismo, no podría proteger a los que quería, seguiría siendo un estorbo…Ya no podría volver a verla. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que una espada le atravesaba el pecho, giró sus ojos rojos y llorosos para encontrarse así con su padre y aquel tendero, quienes con seriedad le miraban mientras él sentía como la lluvia interna se hacía más fuerte hasta hacerse cantaros.

-Papá…Urahara-san – divagó con duras penas para luego decir con ironía y despecho - ¡Ya veo! ¡Así que ustedes también…!

-Idiota – fue lo que salió de la boca de su padre – Mira quien está sosteniendo la espada, porque me imagino que ya eres capaz de verla.

"¿Verla?" se preguntó, girando ligeramente para ver como la espada flotaba encajada en su cuerpo, para así ver como algo se dibujaba en el aire, una figura que conocía, aquella que tanto estaba esperando y que siempre en sueños anhelaba. Ahora se daba cuenta que todo era claro, ella estaba ahí, ahora podía verla, de nuevo la lluvia estaba deteniéndose. Paró de llover en su corazón y en aquella ciudad, sus ojos brillaron y su corazón latía como si renaciera. Ahí estaba, Rukia Kuchiki había regresado a él.

-Rukia…

Fue entonces cuando había regresado el mejor día de su vida, pudo estar con él otra vez. Y no sólo ella volvió, él lo hiso también, porque se sintió vivo con su regreso. La luz encendida que le había dejado a Rukia no fue difícil de encontrar, si funcionó. Ichigo había estado esperando, en ese momento no deseaba más que tomarla entre sus brazos y preguntarle por qué había tardado tanto, pero ya no importaba, ahora entendía cuál era su rumbo si es que simplemente estaba a su lado aquella enana de pelo negro.

-¡Idiota! ¡No estoy contigo y te vuelves un cobarde! ¡Estabas llorando como una nena! – le comenzó a gritonear luego de propinarle una súper patada en la cara. Bien, siendo honestos, aunque no fue lo que esperaba, algo de nostalgia le invadió tras lo sucedido - ¡Me das vergüenza, Ichigo!

-Rukia…Tengo algo que decirte… - la expresión de la Shinigami cambió drásticamente, él ya estaba ansioso por gritarle lo que tenía oprimido en el pecho, pero tenía que ser hombre, Kurosaki y sobre todo orgulloso - ¡Él no cambió mi pasado!

-¡Idiota! – le dijo de nuevo Rukia, fallando su intento en darle un golpe con aquella espada de rieatsu. Si, ella esperaba algo más que sólo eso…Ese tarado siempre haciéndole ilusiones - ¡No juegues conmigo con algo tan serio!

-¡Espera! – se defendió el de nuevo sustituto dado unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás - ¡E-Eso es peligroso, Rukia! ¡Pudiste haberme cortado!

-Tonto – le dijo la pelinegra – Esta espada no tiene filo, es una espada de rieatsu, la cual contiene la energía necesaria para regresarte tus poderes…

-¡Eso no funcionará! – sentenció desde la lejanía aquel que consideraban el enemigo - ¡Sólo con tu energía no será suficiente para regresarle sus poderes! Cuando funcionó la primera vez fue porque Kurosaki ya contaba con energía propia ¡Pero ya no! ¡Acabas de hacer un desperdicio!

-¿Quién dice que Rukia está sola? – se escuchó un grito en cual fue claramente dicho por Renji, quien salió de una puerta senkaimon junto a su capitán, al de la décima, la onceaba y el oficial de esta ultima. - ¡Todos le dimos a Ichigo de nuestro poder!

-Ichigo, estos imbéciles no entienden... ¡Que algo como esto no es suficiente para que te desesperes! Ellos no conocen ¡el calibre de desesperación que has llegado a soportar! ¡Demuéstraselo, Ichigo! La desesperación... ¡Nunca podrá detenerte!

Siempre sacándole de dudas, siempre dándole un rayo de luz que necesita en medio de la oscuridad, siempre parando la lluvia… Está con él otra vez, ahora entiende que su destino nunca cambiará, mientras estén juntos, sin importar las distancias.

No importa como lo viera la gente, esa siempre había sido su forma de decirse las cosas, ellos nunca han necesitado de palabras para expresar al otro sus sentimientos, sólo sus acciones y palabras daban a entender lo necesario y hasta más. Aun si no estaban listos para decirse todo lo que querían, sus corazones volvían a estar juntos y latir aun mismo ritmo, la lluvia al fin cesaba, ahora todo estaba más claro que él agua: no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Ahora parados ahí, frente a frente, sólo les quedaba confesarse que, estando lejos aprendieron, que lo único que quieren y han querido desde siempre, es estar al lado de la persona que aman.

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-Comentarios de cualquier tipo que no vayan con ofensas a mi madre, denle en el botoncito de abajo que dice "Review" [:3]. Tomatazos y mentadas, favor de dármelas mientras uso el escudo de Capitán América [xD]<em>

_Hikari: Esperamos que les haya gustado el fangirleo de Nee-san (Porque eso es LO UNICO que hace con los Spoilers)_

_-Teme… [¬¬] Bueno, bueno, nos leemos la próxima ¡Cuídense mucho, lectores! ¡Los amo! ¡Ay La!_


End file.
